Crush At First Sight
by purpledolpin05
Summary: 16 year old superhero-in-training Rodissiuss is about to go for his very first mission: to save an orphanage from a fire caused by the new teenage supervillain, Voltron. Little did he know that was when he met her for the very first time. How Rodissiuss met his wife, Rina. Rodissiuss/OC along with parallels Roman/OC


**Crush At First Sight**

 **Plot:- 16 year old superhero-in-training Rodissiuss is about to go for his very first mission: to save an orphanage from a fire caused by the new teenage supervillain, Voltron. Little did he know that was when he met her for the very first time. Rodissiuss/OC along with parallels Roman/OC**

 **Purpledolpin05: Year 2017 people, so I'm gonna make this one shot really fluffy for Rodissiuss/Rina (My OC mom for Roman and Riker). Personally, there are WAY too many Evil Roman and Riker fics so why not make a cute one with Rona (my OTPs) Voltron is one of my villain OCs and is father to MegaHertz if no one catches my drift. I like to think Rodissiuss had kids by marrying someone than having them asexually.**

 **I do not own anything but my Original Characters, enjoy.**

* * *

16-year-old Rodissiuss Andrews was a new rising superhero in training, so far, he had aced every class and knows how to combat well. Not like he likes all the tough and stressful classes, it was his parents' idea to improve and always outsmart everyone else.

"Be the best and never the last" is something his strict mother, Sadako Kato-Andrews always reminded.

Right now, he was in Superhero Classes with his best friend, Frank Chimokuri, (his powers are average but he's got quite the mind when it comes to planning). That was until a siren shrieked as the lights 'EMERGENCY' blinked in red.

"This is a level 4 emergency, folks!" the school news broadcaster announced. "There's a superhuman orphanage located near Minnesota being attacked!"

"Not good. There are children in there!" Rodissiuss got tensed up.

"No worries, kids, the superheroes will help rescue them." A teacher told them.

"Another side news, all the other adult superheroes are all too injured after the battle with the 3 Demon Brothers. This is Whitney Newton reporting live!"

"Someone has to tell Whitney to not get nosy in business." Frank rolled his eyes.

"Not to worry, our star student, Adonis, will save the day!" The teacher nodded a blonde boy nodded in a confident waybefore the boy flew off to the mission destination.

Within 5 minutes, the school's reporter reported that the boy was defeated by the villain holding the orphans' captive.

"Ok, Rodissiuss, you're up for your first mission." Frank announced, patting his friend's back. "Sir, he's the best student with most progress."

"Yes sir." The boy stood up, dusting his black robes.

"I have high hopes in you, my boy." The teacher nodded.

"Good luck, Rod!" Frank smiled, giving him a thumb up.

Rodissiuss forced a smile, 'expectations' was something that he had to go through ever since he was a kid. He quickly teleported to the scene.

* * *

It was horrifying, the building was destroyed and being set on fire. Who could've done such a horrible deed?!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the geeky boy, Rodissiuss Andrews." A voice crooned as Rodissiuss looked up. There was a boy his age with spikey black hair.

" _Leslie_ Surge?" Rodissiuss recognized him as a rival he won in a karate match when he was in elementary school.

"MY NAME IS _**ALEC**_ SURGE! AND TWO, IT'S _**VOLTRON**_ TO YOU!" The boy yelled, firing a bolt at the ladder who dodged the attack, before the villain muttered to himself. "Leslie is such a degrading name, I think I will name my son that someday."

[Me: Dang it I think Rodie just named MegaHertz]

"Let these innocent children go!" Rodissiuss yelled.

"If you can defeat me." Voltron smirked, as he levitated midair and fired electricity at Rodissiuss.

"RUN WHILE YOU CAN KIDS!" Rodissiuss turned to the crowd of children staring in shock.

"You." Rodissiuss looked at the oldest of the children, "get these children out of here. Think you can handle that?"

The girl looked at him as she nodded.

"good girl." Rodissiuss smiled as he left to protect the kids from Voltron.

"Kids, listen to the big brother." The young girl about 12 or 13 told the younger kids as she leads them down the stairs.

"This one is for defeating me during the 3rd grade battle!" Voltron yelled, blasting an orange ball of electricity at him.

"I am truly sorry you lost but revenge is never the best option!" Rodissiuss muttered as he formed a force field around him.

Voltron kept attacking him until Rodissiuss suddenly transformed into a black cloud and tackled the villain. Voltron stumbled back, staring at the hero in shock. He wasn't expecting his rival to be that strong.

"This isn't the last time you see me, Rodissiuss. Mark my words!" Voltron yelled as he teleported away.

As soon as the whole blow was over, Rodissiuss went to check with the orphanage headmaster

"Ok, how many kids are all out? Anyone else left inside?" Rodissiuss asked the caretaker.

"HELP!" A voice cried out. Rodisiuss looked up, there was a girl, the same girl he told to evacuate the children.

"It's Rina!" one of the younger kids exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I will rescue your friend." Rodissiuss assured as he teleported into the building.

He saw the girl curled up in a corner, crying.

"Shh, it's ok. You'll be ok…" Rodissiuss whispered to her in a soft tone.

"I'm scared…" the girl cried.

"Of what?" Rodissiuss asked, noticing the cracks forming on the ceiling.

"The fire. A big fire took my mommy away last year." The girl sobbed.

"That's rough. If it helps, my mom married my dad for his money. They never loved each other at all." Rodissiuss sighed, why is he telling her all this? He never told anyone about his family, not even his best friend Frank.

"Look, you will be alright. Your mom loves you and would want you to live on happily. Ok?" Rodissiuss sighed, as he patted her head. "we have to leave now, or the fire will kill us both."

He looked kneeled in from of her, "Do you trust me?"

The girl looked up as she stopped hugging her knees, she gasped softly as she flushed red and nodded.

"Let's go then." Rodissiuss smiled, carrying her in bridal form as they teleported out of the building.

"HE SAVED RINA!" the children cheered.

"Is your feet ok?" one of the younger kids asked.

"Just a bit stiff." The girl, 'Rina' smiled.

'She has a very cheerful smile' Rodissiuss smiled at her optimistic attitude. The boy didn't know why but her smile was very attractive and left a good impression in his mind

"I see my work here is done, I am so sorry about your building." Rodissiuss apologized.

"Oh, don't be, it's not your fault." The headmaster shook his head.

"I have to leave soon, I still have to file in a report to my teacher." Rodissiuss stuttered a bit as he rambled.

"Very well, what's your hero name?" the headmaster asked.

"Rodissiuss." The boy smiled as he left the scene.

The girl, Rina, looked at Rodissiuss in admiration. She didn't know how or why, but she felt her heart tingling in her chest at how heroic and brave Rodissiuss was.

 _'He's so brave and sweet…I hope I can see him again in the future'_ Rina thought as she smiled and blushed.

 **Many years later…**

Rina, now 22, is a fresh graduate from nursing school Despite of having powerful abilities she never intended to use them for fame or fortune.

Now she had been assigned to take care of a wounded hero after battling Voltron. It's been years but Voltron was still powerful and strong.

"Let's see who I'm assigned to take care of…Oh!" Rina blushed as she read the name. she saw a man a bit older than her on a bed reading 'Pride and Prejudice' on his bed.

'It's him…' Rina blushed. After many years since Rodissiuss rescued her from the fire, she had developed a crush on him and respected him like an idol (though he's quite popular around ladies as he's considered the new Superhero Heartthrob)

Wait, she can't go in empty-handed. She needs a friendly approach! She quicly ran to make a cup of hot green tea.

She gave a small smile as she went in to say hi to her longtime hero.

"Hey." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh…Are you talking to me? I mean…hi!" The man pointed at himself, awkwardly. Just like when he was a teenager when he first met her.

 **And that, my readers, is how Roman and Riker's parents officially first met.**

* * *

 **Besides, not all love stories start as awkward, or not…**

9-year-old Roman and Riker stood outside a van after witnessing a kidnapping incident. While Riker worked on how to sneak in using a metal rod, Roman had knocked the door open.

They saw 2 kids trembling and hugging each other. The older sibling was a girl around 6 and the younger sibling was a little 5-year-old boy.

"Please don't kill us!" the little boy whimpered. "At least let me live to kill you first!"

"C'mon we don't have much time." Roman whispered. "We're here to save you."

"Shh! I think I can hear the bad guy coming over soon!" Riker hushed.

"I'm so scared I can't move my legs…" the girl cried.

"Come on, trust me." Roman looked at the girl. "Look at me."

The girl gulped a bit as she lifted her head up to find a handsome (her words not mine) boy in front of her, her cheeks flushed red.

"ok." The girl nodded.

"Come on, Cece, let's go find mom and dad!" the boy ushered as the four children started running.

Roman and Riker knew it was hard to outrun the kidnappers so they resorted to teleporting themselves with the twins by turning into a black cloud. The sister thought of naming the cloud as a swarm, and that was how the Black Swarm came to be.

The twins and the siblings eventually parted ways because the 2 siblings wanted to find their family by themselves.

The girl didn't know why or how but she felt butterflies in her stomach when she looked into the older twin's eyes.

 **Years later…**

Roman sighed, his father had lost his powers, they lost everything they ever owned.

How could those Elite Force be so cruel at not understanding his father's pain. He looked at the cutout of his father when he was younger, before noticing a girl his age reading Rodissiuss' comic books.

Most readers quit reading his father's comics because he's too 'Old-school' and 'not cool anymore', but something about the girl intrigues him. Not knowing why, he went over to greet the girl. But that was before the scar girl bumped into him and dropped the books.

"Gomenasai!" the girl apologized.

"Uh…I don't speak Korean." Roman hesitated. "Do. You. Speak. English?"

"Just because I'm Asian doesn't mean I don't speak English." The girl teased back.

"I'm sorry about that. Um…I'll get my books." The girl stammered as she kneeled down to collect her books.

"No it's ok. It was my fault, I just thought of talking to you because you're reading Rodissiuss' comics." Roman smiled.

"Well duh, he's like my idol. He's a retro classic, no new heroes can beat classics! I loved his comics, it was the only thing that got me through Fac-I mean the orphanage I lived in" the scar girl replied.

"I'm Roman." Roman smirked a bit at her.

"Tracy. Tracy Chimokuri." The girl smiled awkwardly. There was something interesting about the girl, he can't wait to find out more about her.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: It was supposed to be Rodissiuss/Rina but I added in the Roman/Tracy parallels. I ship Rona and Rocy, nuff said. Based on a conversation Rina had with Rodissiuss in 'A Christmas Like None Other' where she stated Roman and Tracy are like them when younger. Also, Roman/Tracy's Love route is similar to MC/Haruichi from Liar: Uncover the Truth. Sorry been playing that Otome (dating sims) game lately for the part where the Main Character uncovers the Liars. because Haruichi Mamiya is a misunderstood mobster, like Roman.**

 **Cameo to my OCs, Tracy and Jones Chimokuri, along with their dad Frank who is Rodie's best friend. (maybe it's why Rodie ships Rocy so much) And Rina Kwon, my OC mom for Roman and Riker and their siblings.**

 **Anyway, sorry for my long A/N but hope you've liked it. Feel freeto review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
